Hoist the Colours
by I'm A Fluffy Panda
Summary: At first, it seemed hard for Rose Norrington to believe that she was falling in love with a pirate. But Captain Jack Sparrow had it all, the charms, the handsomeness, bravery, and he was willing to risk it all rather than sit on the sidelines. It's all Rose ever wanted, but others like her brother James and the evils of the sea can change that. Read and review please! :)
1. Chapter 1: Rose Norrington

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Yes, I know it's been too long since I've updated. Lately, I've been occupied with homework, family, and sleep. xD LOL I realize that I don't really have a lot of time in my hands and I regret not doing anything relevant to FanFiction. . Yikes. Sorry, to keep you waiting! News though, you may known that I have taken down the 1st and 2nd chapter. I am posting new chapters because I felt that the story was very rushed. By the time we reached the second chapter, something major had already happened. But, hey, I think this chapter is a little better. :) Enjoy!  
**

**Thanks to:**

**-AnimeLoversForever**

**-Guest (Sorry, I don't know your name!)**

**A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters. I only own Rose Norrington and her maid Hanna! :)  
**

**Johnny Depp fun fact: Did you know Johnny's full name is John Christopher Depp II? I didn't know that! :D**

* * *

Port Royal was known for being a quiet and quaint town. Almost everyone was content on a daily basis; the sun was shining brightly today, but this weather was usual. The seagulls crying their loud and annoying noise and the waves splashed against the rocks. Rose Norrington, more known as Rosey sat in front of her mirror and combed her long brown hair. A maid behind her was curling her wavy locks.

"Hanna?"

"Yes, Miss Rose?" A kind voice replied. Rose turned around and glanced at the older woman. Her warm green eyes stood out the most, apart from her gray hair tucked in a bun or her wrinkles on her aging face. She was only 55 years old, but she looked older than she should. The long working hours in the Norrington house wore her down. Hanna worked without questions or complaints and did everything they asked her to.

"How does it feel like to fall in love?" Rose always pondered on this question. Hanna seemed rather surprised that she asked. But giving some hints wouldn't hurt.

"Rosey dear, it's a rather interesting feeling. It's warm and lasting. But it could break you. I won't say anything more than that miss. It's a feeling you'll have to find out for yourself." All Hanna got was silence in response. Rose turned back around, facing the mirror and admired her hair. Hanna smiled.

"You look beautiful! Now, come. We wouldn't want your brother waiting." Rose nodded at this and carefully got up, trying not to trip in her heels. Her breathing was slightly restricted by the corset tightened against her chest. She looked at the mirror one last time. Her dark purple, almost blue dress, with ruffles at the bottom went perfectly with her matching shoes. Diamond earrings and a pearl necklace complemented her. The two women went down the stairs, meeting a man dressed in grand naval attire. Rose quickened her pace, opening up her arms and wrapping them around him. He kissed her forehead and rested his cheek against her head.

"Congratulations on your promotion, James." Rose said as she released her grip. She got a smile in return.

"You look beautiful, Rosey." James said. "Come, we shouldn't keep the driver waiting." He offered his hand to his sister and the two walked out, hearing the door closing behind them.

"Remember to comport yourself. We do not want any unmannered actions." James got a chuckle in response.

"Don't worry! I'm not _that_ foolish!"

"Try telling that to Governor Swann at the Fort." Rose scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. She smirked when the memory of accidently splashing Governor Swann came into memorization.

"I guarantee you that Elizabeth will take my side, even if I did do something wrong anyway!" James softly chuckled at that. Rose hitched her skirts slightly and went inside the carriage, with James following closely behind. It was time for the title of Commodore to be secured for her brother.

* * *

Rose tried hard to breathe normally in her corset. But the scorching sun was making it nearly impossible. Her back was slightly sticky from sweat and her wrists felt hot because of her bracelets' heat. She shifted her eyes across the crowd, trying to spot her best friend, Elizabeth Swann. She took a glance at James and he turned to her. He gave her a single nod. The soldiers dressed in their red uniform stood in their formation and tipped their guns in front of them. Making arches down the line. James walked up front, with his hands behind his back and Rose walking behind him. Her hands holding her fan in front of her. Whispers came from the women in the back. Rose felt her heart sink, but she tried to ignore it. The whispers kept continuing.

_Make it stop. Make it stop!_

Rose Norrington had all the glory and she led a grand life. But she wasn't like everyone else. In the middle of the night, Rose would sometimes sneak out, wearing her nightgown and her hair flowing, cascading down her back. At those moments, she would feel free. Rose would go down to the shore and wade out into the water. The water often came up to her waist and she would come home, soaking wet. The women of high society would frown upon her because of this.

"Rose!" A female voice whispered. Rose looked up and glanced around the crowd. She couldn't spot who was trying to get her attention.

"Rose! Over here!" She looked to her right, and saw Elizabeth, desperately fanning herself. Her eyes explained enough. They were filled with the desperate need to get away from all this. The drums started to gradually beat faster. James took out a sword and admired it. Satisfied with its look, he put it back in its sheath. The entire crowd put out applause. The governor and her brother shook hands.

"Rose! Are you coming?" Rose turned around and rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Go where?!"

"To the beaches, where you go."

"But… Elizabeth, you're the governor's daughter. Why are you interested in my… hobbies?" Elizabeth touched her hands and smiled.

"Rose, what you do, isn't just hobbies." That made Rose's heart lift. Both of them jumped slightly when a voice called Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, may I have a word with you?" It was James. He offered his hand to her and Elizabeth politely curtsied as she took his hand. Rose sighed.

_He's too love-struck. Hah! A love-struck commodore, haven't heard of that one before._

* * *

Rose walked over to the exit of the fort. She looked behind her. Good, no one was following her. She smiled and took off her hat. She undid the bobby pins and her hair came loose. A few strands in front of her flowing along with the breeze. She took off her heels and held the pair of shoes in her hand and she ran down the slope of the road.

"Freedom, finally!" She breathed. She skipped happily while singing a happy tune to herself. A tune she heard while her brother went into taverns, just to have a drink of his favorite alcohol. But that was before he was promoted to commodore. He wasn't even an Admiral at that time.

_My heart is pierced by cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

The smell of salt flooded her nostrils. She was near the shores! She ran to the beach with anticipation and excitement beating in her heart. A moment later, Rose was ankle deep in the water. At this hour, the sun was setting, half of the sun being reflected in the water, the other half still in the orange and blue sky. The Fort seemed a little smaller from where she was standing. But she was far enough so no one would see her. She looked out at the port near her and she could scarcely make out a man, wearing an overcoat and a hat. He had a slight sway in his stride and his dreadlocks were embellished with all sorts of trinkets. Rose went back to her business, playing in the water. She all of a sudden heard a large splash in the water and all her senses were in alert.

"ELIZABETH!" A voice screamed.

"James!" Rose cried. She quickly whirled around and ran back the way she came from. She realized that her shoes were still at the beach, but she didn't care. She couldn't... not at a moment like this. She ran as fast as she could, the worry clouding her mind. Her heart raced with fear. Something was wrong, very wrong. Rose finally got to the fort and she felt a huge gush of wind. The flags on harbored ships swayed with the wind. A huge rippled appeared in the water.

_What was that?_

Rose put aside the thought and went up the brick stairs on the right side of her. She nearly lost her breath when she saw her brother leaning over the edge. She dashed to him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back.

"James! Step away from the ledge! You're bloody crazy!" Rose cried. James glared at Rose in anger, but at the same time, his emerald eyes showed anguish. He commenced to take off his jacket and hat. Lieutenant Gillette raced toward the siblings and pulled James back.

"The rocks, sir! It's a miracle she missed them!"

"James, move!" Rose gently pushed James out of the way and she walked to the ledge. James watched with wide eyes, filled with shock.

"Rose… what are you doing?!"

"Saving your loved one!"

"Rose, no!"

Rose jumped off the ledge, making a perfect dive into the water, barely missing the rocks!

"To the docks! Go!" Lieutenant Gillette yelled.

The young Commodore looked into the water one last time, watching ripples flow throughout the water.

_Rose, you are completely daft!_

* * *

**Soooo... how was it? :D Please leave a comment and tell me how it is! :) Reviews help me a lot. Thanks for reading! More to COMEEEE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt for a Pirate

**Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2! I feel so accomplished and I've been getting good reviews lately! :D Thanks for the support!**

**~I'm A Fluffy Panda~**

**My regards to: ShahbanouScheherazade, GuestGrace, Karley, MiniCinnamon99, AnimeLoversForever**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose felt the sharp pang of the water against her body as she dived into the ocean. Water instantly stung her eyes and the pressure was starting to make her ears pop. Her lungs screamed for air. At the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a man lifting a woman up to the surface.

_Elizabeth!_

Rose started to desperately swim upward. She finally reached the surface and took a large breath of air. Elizabeth and her rescuer emerged from the depths below. It was the same man she saw when she was at the beaches! His dreadlocks, decorated with some trinkets and his chocolate eyes surrounded with a little bit of kohl. A red bandana was wrapped around his forehead. He had a beard that was braided into two, dangling with beads. He looked quite handsome just to admit, even with all the trinkets and such. Rose started to swim toward the dock, with the man and Elizabeth following closely behind. Once they arrived, Rose lifted herself onto the dock. Murtogg and Mullroy gently laid Elizabeth down on the dock.

"Not breathing!" Mullroy declared, with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Move!" The man took out a knife and sliced through Elizabeth's corset. She immediately coughed up water and her rescuer without looking gave the corset to Murtogg. He grabbed it in surprise. Rose knelt down next to her, her hair dripping wet and her clothes soaked. She helped her up to her feet. Governor Swann grabbed Elizabeth and gently pulled her to his side. He wrapped his jacket around her. A sword was abruptly taken out.

"On your feet!" Rose and Elizabeth turned around to see James pointing his sword at the rescuer. Rose stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and scowled at him.

"Put it down, James." He glared at her in response and pulled her behind him. "James! Put it down!" Rose said again. Elizabeth rushed up to him.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" James glanced at her with doubtful eyes. He had no choice but to extend his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order." Rose softly smiled as the man hesitantly took out his hand. James grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve. Rose's quietly gasped as she saw the tattoo of a large **P** on his wrist.

"Had a brush with the East India trading company, did we, pirate?" The pirate shifted in an uncomfortable manner.

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann said in a serious tone.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillete, fetch some irons." The Lieutenant behind him nodded in command and went to fetch the handcuffs. James lifted his sleeve higher and a tattoo of a Sparrow was revealed. Rose quietly gasped.

_Jack Sparrow? The infamous pirate captain? What is he doing here in Port Royal?_

"Well, well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" James smirked as he roughly let go of his hand. Jack rubbed his wrist.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir." He smiled. James looked around the docks and scoffed in amusement. Rose too, looked around the harbor.

"I see no ship, _Captain_." The young Commodore asked.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Rose scoffed in reply to that.

"Said he was here to commandeer one." Murtogg said.

"Told you he was telling the truth." Mullroy said. "Umm, these are his sir!" He picked up Jack's effects. James picked up a pistol and examined it.

"No additional shot, nor powder." Next he picked up a compass.

"A compass that doesn't point North." And lastly, he unsheathed his sword and half-heartedly smiled as he put it back in.

"And I half-expected it to be made out of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I ever heard of!" James remarked. Jack smirked and pointed with two fingers and paused for a moment.

"But you have heard of me…" Rose almost laughed out loud at the reply, but decided to contain herself.

"But broken effects and no ship, honestly doesn't make a good pirate at all!" Rose blurted.

"Of course, love." Jack smiled at her, showing his gold capped teeth.

"It's Rosey." She snapped. Rose turned around and saw that Gillette had come back with the handcuffs.

"Cafeful, Gillette." James warned as his Lieutenant locked the chains on Sparrow.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Elizabeth ran up in front of Jack and furrowed her brows. Rose followed. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" Agreeing that Elizabeth made a very arguable point, she decided to agree. She stood between Elizabeth and the pirate captain.

"James, please… release him."

"Rose, one good deed does not redeem a _lifetime_ of wickedness!" He exclaimed in a harsh tone.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack blurted out as Gillette finished locking the chains on his wrists.

"Indeed." He replied roughly. The chains on Jack clicked and the pirate captain smirked with hope glinting in his eyes.

"Finally!" Rose shrieked as Jack wrapped the chain around her neck!

"James!" Rose cried.

"Rose!" James and Elizabeth yelled in unison. Jack smirked. Rose grimaced as he tightened the chain around her neck, feeling the metal slightly cut into her delicate skin. James tensed up and pulled out his sword once again.

"Unhand her!" He snapped.

"I knew you all warm up to me!" He said charmingly. "Commodore, my effects please! And my hat!" He added, looking straight at the Commodore. James had no choice and put his sword back in its holster. He glanced at him with frustrated, yet solemn eyes.

"Commodore!" Jack demanded. James quickly grabbed Jack's things from Mullroy and carefully handed them to Rose. The pirate spun Rose around and smirked.

"Now, love, if you'll be so kind!"

"It's Rosey, if you please!" She growled at him as she placed his hat on his head. She grabbed his belt and tightened it around his waist. Jack groaned.

"Easy on the goods love!"

"You despicable pirate!" She breathed angrily.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your friend's life, you saved mine. We're square." The smell of rum was leaking from his mouth, making Rose almost gag. He spun Rose back around, this time taking his gun and pointing it to her head. Rose's heart started to quicken its pace.

"Gentlemen! Maladies! You will always remember this day as they day you almost caught, Captain… Jack… Sparrow!" Jack exclaimed, as he shoved Rose over to Elizabeth! The pirate grabbed a rope and kicked a handle, which caused him to lift himself into the air! The post was now swinging. The Commodore shook his head and huffed.

"Open fire!" He yelled. The soldiers aimed their guns at him and fired their shots. Some of them barely missed him! Jack swung over onto another post, and looked over to the extending rope next to him. He smirked and wrapped his chains around the rope. Rose gasped in astonishment as he slid down, like a zip-line!

"On his heels!" Her brother shouted. The men under his command immediately chased after him. Some stopped in their tracks and fired their guns, and just like before, barely missing him as he frantically ran across the bridge. Elizabeth looked at Rose in concern.

"Rose! I'm so glad you're all right!" She wrapped her arms around her friend. Rose did the same.

"Lieutenant Groves!"

"Yes sir!"

"Please, escort Governor Swann and Elizabeth to their home and Rose to mine."

"Right away sir!"

"Lieutenant Gillette, I believe Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. Be sure he doesn't miss it." Phillip Gillette smirked at this and followed the Commodore as they hunted down for _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**Phew! I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to check out my Norrington/OC FanFic _Unexpected._ Please leave a review and I will be sure to post the next chapter soon! See ya! :)**

**~I'm A Fluffy Panda~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack

**Hey everyone! I'm back! ;) I'm glad to see good comments coming in on this story. TBH, I'm not exactly with this chapter, but I do hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thanks to:**

**-GuestGrace**

**-Karley**

**-ShahbanouScheherazade **

**-MiniCinnamon99**

**-TheSecretPen1987**

**-actorlove**

**And**

**-AnimeLoversForever**

**Be sure to check out my Norrington/OC Fanfic! :) I published it a few days ago and posting my 2nd chapter today.**

* * *

Rose glanced outside her window. She could feel her heart twist in fear and worry for her brother, James. She felt so useless, stuck inside her home doing nothing. She huffed in dissatisfaction and rushed over to her wardrobe. She unlocked it, the lock releasing with a click and she opened it, revealing dresses, nightgowns, shoes, and hats of all sorts.

_Damn it, no pants or shirts of any sorts!_

Rose ran out of her room and entered in James's. There was a table in front of the window that overlooked the sea. Maps and books were sprawled out on his desk. A larger map of the world was plastered onto the wall, marked with ink on specific locations. She hurried over to his dresser, shuffling through the neat piles of clothes in every drawer. She glanced behind her, hoping no one was watching. She sighed in relief and continued. She pulled out a white shirt, a pair of tan breeches, socks, a brown overcoat, and a black tricorn hat. She smirked when she saw boots in the corner. They didn't look about her size, but the pair would do.

Satisfied with all the clothes she gathered, she rushed back into her room. She stuffed the clothes in a bag and locked it inside her wardrobe. She hid the boots underneath her bed.

_Out of sight, out of mind! Well… for James and the maids at least._

"Miss Rose!" A female voice called. It was Hanna's.

"Yes?" She replied in faked innocence.

"Master James is back! I heard they captured the pirate!" Rose's face lit up in happiness, feeling extremely glad that her brother arrived home safely. She ran down the spiral staircase and stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs. There he was, unharmed without a slightest scratch.

"James!" She exclaimed. The Commodore turned around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, almost stumbling backwards as she leaned into him. He chuckled happily and ruffled her smooth hair. She gasped in frustration as she watched James snickering at the sight of her messed up strands.

"You tampered with my curls!" She smirked as she grabbed his powdered wig right off his head. His eyes widened as she ran down the corridor, her brown curls bouncing behind her back. James chuckled and chased after her.

* * *

Night fell over Port Royal. The town was at a peaceful slumber, except for the inmates at Fort Charles prison. One of these inmates was Jack.

He tipped his hat over his eyes and leaned against the wall. He sighed as he closed his eyes; it was very hard to get some sleep on the cold, wet, and hard prison floor. A group of men in the next cell were whistling to a fluffy dog that was holding keys in its mouth. He smirked when a man in torn up rags grabbed a bone and offered it to the dog.

"You can keep doing that forever. But that dog will _never_ move." He blurted out. The seedy looking prisoner glanced at him with slightly annoyed eyes.

"Well excuse me if we haven't resorted ourselves to the gallows just yet." He replied. Jack smirked once again and crossed his ankles in front of him.

_Bloody stupid, unlike me._

_Of course, you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You always have a plan._

_Aye, that I do._

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of canons just outside the barred windows. He got up and peered through a small crack.

"I know those canons. It's the _Pearl_…" Jack breathed. He gazed at the ship in amazement, spotting the black sails flying proudly in the wind. Fire blasted from her sides and bombs collided with nearby buildings on the shore.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." The same prisoner blurted out. Jack looked at him with curiosity and smiled defiantly.

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The men continued to glance out the windows. Jack's eyes widened when he saw a bomb coming their way. He hastily jumped out of the way landing on his side. The prisons in the next cell laughed maniacally as they rushed through the large hole the bomb created. They were finally free after many days of imprisonment. Jack looked through the hole in disappointment.

_Bugger_.

* * *

Port Royal was in a complete uproar. Many buildings were on fire, shattered glass and dead bodies were everywhere. Rose ran from her window and grabbed the clothes she hid earlier. She stripped from her dress and ripped of her corset. She gasped a large breath of air, finally being able to breathe properly. Rose slipped on her white shirt and pants. She pulled up her socks and shoes. She glanced in the mirror and scoffed.

_I look like a pirate_, o_nly a lot cleaner._

Rose sneaked toward the weapons room downstairs. She looked around her. Swords and cutlasses were hanged on the wall. Axes and guns were carefully placed in boxes. She looked to her left and saw one she really liked. Its handle was wrapped in silver and a same colored tassel hung from the tip of the handle. The blade was shiny and sharp.

_James taught me a little bit before, it shouldn't be too much to handle_.

With excitement and anticipation in her heart, she opened the door of the entrance and closed behind her. Rose took the key in her pocket, and locked the door, hoping no one would come in while she was gone. She really had no idea why she was sneaking out in men's clothes. Perhaps it was because she wanted to feel free again or maybe run away from the gossiping women of her level of society. Both were good reasons to her.

"Watch out!" A male voice yelled. She glanced in the direction it came from and saw Will.

_Oh, it's Elizabeth's secret admirer…_

She ducked when a hatchet came whirling at her. It ran right into a pirate next to her. Her eye's widened. Never in her life, had she seen a man kill another, but ignored it. The young blacksmith just saved her bloody life!

"Rose! What are you doing out here?! The Commodore will be worried!"

"I actually don't know, Will!" She replied loudly with a smile on her face. He looked at her peculiarly and ran toward her.

"DUCK!" He yelled. Will pushed her to the ground as a nearby shop exploded. The two of them got up and gasped. The shop was in an uproar of flames.

"That was close!" Rose breathed. She saw Will gasp and he pointed in a specific direction. Rose turned to what caught his attention. Two pirates were dragging away Elizabeth!

_I must go save her!_

"ROSE!" Elizabeth yelled. Rose gasped and ran toward her. Two arms grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Are you nuts?! You'll get killed!"

"Just because I'm the Commodore's little sister, doesn't mean you have to underestimate my ability!" She tried to break free of his grip, but he held onto her.

"Watch out, Will!" A pirate was coming up from behind him. Now that he was busy fighting that man, she realized it was her chance to run!

"ELIZABETH!" She yelled. The young maiden, now at a slightly farther distance turned her attention toward her friend. Rose drew out her sword and clenched her jaw. A pirate with almost no teeth unsheathed his sword and stormed toward her. He raised his sword and aimed for her middle. She parried it easily and then kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I'm coming, Elizabeth!" She cried. Then Rose felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. Her vision started to blur and her stride was completely out of balance. She fell to the ground and sooner than expected, everything turned black.

* * *

**I really am not proud of this chapter, but reviews are surely welcome! ;) See you soon!  
**

**~I'm A Fluffy Panda~**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Start with a Pirate

**Sorry I took so long to update! There was no internet for over a week and I was busy with schoolwork! It's good to be back! :) **

**Thank you to: 1bluesapphire, DreamOfFire, TheSecretPen1987, GuestGrace**

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes. The throbbing pain on the back of her head was starting to annoy her. She realized that she was still lying on the ground, the same exact place where she was when she blacked out. She carefully sat up, rubbing the back of her head as she did so. Rose scanned her surroundings looking for Will. He too was lying on the ground, unconscious. She crawled over to him and shook him.

"Will! Will, wake up!" She only got silence in response. Rose rolled her eyes and stood up, now nudging his left side with her right foot.

"Wake up, Will Turner!" She yelled. He opened his eyes as he gasped.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were gonna wake." She said defiantly.

"That nasty bump on your head tells me I wasn't that only one knocked out." Will replied smirking. Rose rolled her eyes once again. Both of them got up and casually walked toward the prison. Rose's eyes widened once she realized where they were going.

"Why are we going to-"

"-We are going to the prison because we're going to free _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"What, why?! He's a pirate. He's meant to stay in there!" She retorted. Will glared daggers at her.

"Do you want to save Elizabeth or not?"

"Of course I do! But what's this pirate going to do for _us_? Pirates cannot be trusted."

"The ship that attacked Port Royal was the _Black Pearl_. That means the crew members of that ship took Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow heard of said ship. We could get some information from him. Do you understand now, Miss Norrington?!" Will snapped, annoyed by her stubbornness.

"Fine… but don't do anything that will get us in trouble."

"Freeing Jack Sparrow is already something that will get us in trouble, smart one." Will responded after smiling. Rose crossed her arms and huffed.

"Shut up…"

* * *

Jack grabbed the bone and went over to the cell door. He smirked as the fluffy dog was coming closer. He whistled, luring it in.

"Come here, doggy! It's just you and me now." He kept waving the bone, the dog ever so walking closer. The keys were dangling from its mouth, making it very tempting for Jack to take it and walk out free. He tightened his grip on the bone in impatience.

"Come on you, filthy, slimy, mangy cur!" He clenched his jaw. The key was almost his! The dog just needed to take one step closer. Then a sudden bang was heard, the dog whimpered and scampered off. Jack's eyes widened and he desperately waved his arms in the air.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it!" Jack groaned and shoved the bone into the lock, fiddling with it, trying to break free. He glanced over at the stairs and saw guards tumbling down. Pairs of footsteps echoed through the dark room. Jack quickly leaned backward, with his hands propped behind his head, pretending as if nothing ever happened. A woman's voice caught his attention.

_Aha! That eunuch I fought with earlier and… ohh, what a pleasant surprise._

"Hello love!" He said, eyeing her charmingly, deliberately avoiding Will.

"Don't call me that. It's either Rose, or Rosey." Jack smiled, showing his gold-capped teeth.

"You, Sparrow!" Will exclaimed. Jack looked up from his position and laid his head back down.

"Aye?"

"What do you know of the ship, the _Black Pearl_?" Jack smirked.

"I heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Rose glanced at the two men talking to each other.

_Ask any more questions, William and he might get annoyed._

"Where does it make berth?!" Jack replied back with surprise. "Have you not heard the stories?" Will looked at him with desperation. The pirate captain only continued.

"_Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. An island which cannot be found, except for those who knows where it is."

"The ship's real enough! Therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?!" Will demanded. Rose took that it was obvious the young blacksmith was running out of patience with this pirate.

"Why ask me?" Jack questioned as he examined his nails. Will huffed and placed his hands on his hips. Rose looked at him confused.

"…Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn into a pirate yourself, ye say?" Jack lazily asked. Will gripped the bars in frustration and anger. He gritted his teeth.

"Never!" He exclaimed. A moment of silence hung in the air. Will sighed and finally confessed.

"They took Miss Swann." Jack sat up and smiled at this.

"Oh! So it is that you found a girl! I see…" He smirked. "Well if you're intending to brave all hastens and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it without me! I see no profit in it for me." Rose gasped at his reply.

"I think it's about time a specific person must learn to not only think of himself." She snapped with her hands on her hips.

"And who would that person be, love?"

"You!" Jack only chuckled.

"I'm a pirate, love!"

"I can get you out of here!" Will exclaimed, recapturing Jack's attention.

"How's that? The keys run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges!" Rose stepped out the way so Will could pick up a bench. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free!" Jack looked at him with surprise.

"What's your name boy?"

"Will Turner."

"I suppose that's short for William, I imagine. Good strong name, no doubt named like your father, eh?" Jack questioned. Will looked at him with confusion.

"Yes." He replied. Rose scratched her head in the same amount of confusion as Will.

_How does Jack know about Will's father?_

Jack nodded and got up.

"Well, Mr. Turner! I changed me mind! If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonnie lass." Jack stuck out his hand and smirked. "Do we have an accord?" Will smiled and gladly shook it.

"Agreed!" He exclaimed. Rose smiled when she saw that Will was getting along with him. Not that she like Jack or anything, but she would rather prefer a deal between the two than a bloodbath.

"Agreed! Get me out!" Jack stated. Will heaved and lifted the door open. The metal door fell to the floor with a loud clang. Rose's eyes widened at how loud the noise was.

"James might catch us red-handed." She spoke in a panic. Rose tightened the belt around her and adjusted her hat.

"Hurry, someone would've heard that!" Will added.

"Not without my effects!" Jack replied as he grabbed his sword and gun. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Rose sneered at him and he only smirked in reply.

* * *

Rose followed closely behind Jack and Will as they ran toward the docks. The water was starting to soak her boots. She huffed, but continued to tread through the water. The three of them hid underneath the bridge, out of the guards' sights. Jack Sparrow stops them and turns to Will.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going: This girl... how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" He replied with determination. Rose's eyes widened.

_Bloody hell Will._

"Oh goody! No worries then!" Jack responded while smiling.

"How are we going to get to her? We need a ship!" Rose added. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"Rosey, all we have to do is take a ship."

"Take a ship?!" She replied shocked.

"Well… commandeer. Nautical term." Rose rolled her eyes in reply.

Jack held onto the rope of the _HMS_ _Dauntless_ and started to climb up with Will following behind him. Rose looked up and gulped. It was so… high. Her palms started to sweat and her knees shook.

_I jumped off a ledge, how hard could it be to climb… climb this?_

"Oi, Rosey! You coming?!" Jack yelled from above at the helm.

"I… Yes!" She shouted. Rose grabbed the rope and pulled herself up. Her hands gripped it tightly in case she would fall into the water. Even though she knew how to swim, she couldn't risk anything. The guards would hear her splash. Rose steadily climbed up.

_Don't look down! Don't look down!_

She had finally reached the top, and that's when she looked down. She was hundreds of feet high! Her heart quickened its pace and her forehead welled up with little beads of sweat.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Someone help! Help! Help!_

She stuck out her foot and tried to heave herself up. She swung over the railing and landed on the deck of the helm. She gave out a sigh of relief.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Jack exclaimed. Rose nodded. Not noticing another rope in front of her, she stumbled backwards, her back leaning over the railing! Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back up! The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for one moment. Butterflies flew in Rose's stomach.

_Something about his eyes… I…_

"You all right, love?" Jack asked, grinning. Rose realized that he was still holding her and she roughly made him let go.

"You… I'm… Yes! I'm fine!" She snapped. Jack's eyes widened.

"Well, you're welcome." He stated as he walked with a little sway toward the stairs of the helm.

* * *

Jack drew out his flintlock pistol and Will followed, taking out his sword. Bella gasped when she realized that this was the _HMS Dauntless_. One of the finest ships of his Majesty's Navy. She looked around trying to find a place to hide. She knew Lieutenant Gillette was assigned on this ship. She ducked behind the wheel, hoping no one would see her. She was the Commodore's little sister after all. She would be in trouble if she were caught with a pirate, a pirate who escaped from prison, thanks to the daft William Turner. She eavesdropped onto the conversation.

"Everyone, stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack shouted as he went down the stairs. Gillette and others behind him turned their attention towards Jack and Will. Gillette only smirked and walked up to them.

"Aye, avast!" Will added. Gillette and his group laughed with amusement. Jack glanced at him with a serious look.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men! You'll never make it out of the bay!" Gillette stated with confidence. Jack only smirked and aimed his pistol at him. The Lieutenants eyes shifted toward the gun.

"Son… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"

Meanwhile at the docks, Commodore Norrington was looking at important documents. Theodore Groves's eyes widened and he called for him. He grabbed a telescope.

"Commodore!" James turned his attention toward what he was looking at and was completely shocked. He looked through the telescope, finding that Gillette and his men were on a tiny canoe.

"Commodore! They're taking the ship!" Gillette frantically pointed at the ship. "Jack Sparrow and Turner are taking the _Dauntless_!" He shifted the telescope at the _HMS_ _Dauntless_ and saw that Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were indeed _on_ his ship!

"Rash, Turner. Too rash!" James exclaimed. He closed the telescope in frustration. "It is without doubt, the worst pirate I have ever seen." He squinted and spotted a woman. He opened up the telescope again.

"ROSE!" He shouted. Without any hesitation, James whirled around and boarded the _Interceptor_.

Back on the _Dauntless_, Will was rushing up the helm. Jack and Rose were standing near the wheel.

"Here they come!" Will said in a panicked voice. Jack grinned.

"What?!" Rose went up to the railing and squinted. "I have to hide!"

"Why Rosey?!" Jack questioned.

"It's a long story; I'll have to explain later. Right now, we have more on our hands!"

The _Interceptor_ had sailed up toward the _Dauntless_. Soldiers got out ropes and grappling hooks and swung on the _Dauntless_. James began to shout orders.

"Search every cabin! Every hull! Down the bilges!" He cried. Little did he notice that Jack, Will and Rose were swinging onto the other ship. Rose landed on the deck, unfortunately landing on her bottom. She gave out an 'Oof' causing Jack to snicker. He went up toward the helm and waved at him with his hat. The gangplank that was in between the two ships fell into the water creating a huge splash; catching the Commodore's attention. He stopped right in his tracks and quickly turned around.

"SAILORS, Back to the _Interceptor_ now!" He shouted. One of his men tried to swing back onto said ship, but flipped into the water.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time by ourselves!" Jack shouted. James Norrington gripped the railing and tilted his head down, feeling shame creep up in his heart. A voice interrupted his brief time of guilt.

"James!" Rose shouted. Her brother went up to the railing.

"Rose!" He rushed up to the farthest end of the ship and took off his coat. Groves stopped him right before he was going to jump into the water.

"Sir, you won't be able to swim that far!" James sighed with a heavy heart, knowing that it was too late.

"Don't worry, Commodore! I'll bring her back in one piece!" Jack yelled. Rose looked at him in confusion; did he mean her or the ship? It didn't matter; Rose realized she was finally free.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Groves blurted.

"So it would seem." James replied. He watched as the HMS _Interceptor_ sailed away, along with his sister.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! REEVVIIEEWWSS PLEASE! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Leverage

**Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! I was so busy re-writing my other story, (now called) ****_It All Started With A Storm_****. I haven't gotten any reviews yet... sadly. ;_; Boo-hoo! But it's nice to see the good progress in this one! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**-TheSecretPen1987**

**-Guest (No, not you GuestGrace xD)**

**-KaitlynRose16 (Pretty user, btw! :D)**

**-GuestGrace**

**-DreamOfFire**

**-1bluesapphire**

* * *

"Tortuga? What kind of place is that?" Rose asked with curiosity. Jack gaped and walked toward her with his hands on his hips. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and his free hand pointed to a tiny port up ahead.

"_There_ it is, love. A pirate's paradise!" Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow and squinted at the tiny island.

"I suppose that there will be rum at this _paradise_?" She inquired. Jack smiled at her.

"Lots of it!" He let go of her and happily strode to the helm. Will Turner then walked up to her and propped his hands on the railing.

"At least you're dressed like a pirate, Miss Rose." He started. Rose smiled at his formal way of addressing her. He had a real sense of propriety, very much unlike Jack.

"Oh, Will! You don't need to call me that. You could call me Rosey. I wasn't much for the formalities anyway." William smiled at the young woman. Her brown hair whipped gracefully in the wind and her dark green eyes sparkled with some sort of ambition. What did she want to achieve in her life? Will never knew, but he considered that it something astounding.

The HMS _Interceptor_ finally weighed anchor at the docks of Tortuga. Will and Jack extended the gangplank and disembarked the ship, with Rose following closely behind. The atmosphere reeked of sweat, rum, and salt. The three mixed together made a putrid smell which stung her nose like a bee. Wenches with very revealing dresses were luring in men, ready for a rather exciting night. There was one pirate who was downing himself with a whole barrel of ale.

"You see Will, if every town was like this, _no man_ would ever feel unwanted!" Jack exclaimed. He smirked when he saw a red-headed prostitute storm up to him.

"Scarlett!" He cried. Rose cringed when she saw her hand connect with his left cheek.

"Not sure if I deserved that." He stated after she left. This time a blonde haired prostitute came up to him. She would be very beautiful without all that makeup caked on her skin.

"Giselle!" He happily acknowledged. She put her hands on her hips and faked a smile.

"Who is she?" She inquired. Jack looked at her in confusion, or maybe whatever was disguised as confusion.

"What?"

She raised her left hand and smacked him right on the same spot. Rose clenched her jaw, preventing herself from slapping that woman in her pretty little face.

_Wait… what? Why am I? _Rose thought, but only shrugged off the feeling as they were nearing a man asleep with pigs, completely dirty with mud. Jack grabbed a bucket of water and soaked the man.

"Curse ye for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He shouted, startled by the sudden waking. Jack smirked at the man as his face turned into a surprised expression. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know not to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!" Rose shook her head at his superstition. She had this fuzzy feeling that she knew this man from somewhere.

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it!" Jack replied, tossing away the bucket. "The man, who did the waking, buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man, who was sleeping, drinks it while he listens to a proposition, by the man who did the waking!" Gibbs looked up at the pirate captain in an epic manner of disorientation. He nodded, not bothering to process what Jack had just said to him.

"Aye! That'll 'bout do it." He stated as he grabbed Jack's hand and got up. Suddenly, Will splashed another bucket of water on him. Gibbs looked at him in frustration. Rose's eyes widened.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" He shouted.

"That was for the smell." Jack glanced at him in a peculiar way. Gibbs only nodded in satisfaction and followed the three into the tavern.

"So, young missy. What's a young one like you doing in Tortuga? Especially with the crack-headed Jack Sparrow." Gibbs inquired as he walked beside her. Rose smiled at his kindness.

"My friend Elizabeth was taken by pirates the other day. I suppose that's the _only _reason why."

"Really? And what does Jack got to do with it?"

"Well, apparently Jack knows of the ship the _Black Pearl_. And Elizabeth was taken aboard said ship."

"Oh…" Gibbs shifted his eyes uncomfortably and went to catch up with Jack and Will. Rose took notice of the sudden and strange behavior.

_I hope Elizabeth is all right…_

* * *

The tavern had the same smell of the putrid stink of sweat, rum and sewage, only worse. This place was overcrowded, with men in corners who were fussing with the wenches, some playing a game of chess (how could they think in such an environment?) and some drowning their sorrows with a nice mug of rum. She caught of glimpse of some sailors in dirty naval uniform, pleasing themselves with a game of poker with wenches by their side. She sighed and shook her head.

_I hope James doesn't end up like that one day. That would just be… shocking._

"You go ahead and please yourself, love." Jack stated, holding two cups of rum. Rose grimaced at her surroundings.

"Enjoy myself?! In this place?!"

"Aye! Go pick a fight or two, use your sword. Be sure not to kill anyone though, it's rather messy to clean up after." Jack smirked and walked off with the usual sway in his hips. Rose rolled her eyes and sat on a barstool. A barmaid with an excessively large bust walked up to her. Her eyes were a little red and her red hair was tucked up in a bun with a few strands that fell loose.

"What can I get ya, darling?" She asked. Rose only shrugged.

"Just a cup of water, I suppose."

"Light drinker, eh?" She smirked.

"Well, I don't really make myself familiar with alcohol. I'm not allowed to, actually." The barmaid nodded and went off to get her drink. Rose spotted Jack and Mr. Gibbs in a corner. She strained to eavesdrop into their conversation. Will on the other hand, was being well distracted by a large prostitute and it was obviously making him uncomfortable. Rose went back to eavesdropping, but only caught parts of two sentences.

"It's all in the matter of leverage." Jack spoke in a lower voice. Gibbs smirked before he took another sip of his rum. Rose tipped her head at this sentence.

_Leverage? Oh no, they don't mean Will Turner, do they?_

"Leverage says you, I feel a change in the wind, says I." Gibbs replied. Jack smiled and hoisted his cup slightly in the air.

"Take what ye can-"

"-And give nothin' back!" The two men clashed their cups together and took a hearty sip.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't too short. If there were any errors that I forgot to fix, I do apologize. :) Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be posted soon. :o**

**~I'm A Fluffy Panda~**


End file.
